Luggage
by lovelyslickyvixen
Summary: Spoiler for episode 26 or maybe 27..Well who cares. Roy and his subordinates were moving back to central and something happened. Kinda Royaiish.Review please..


**Luggage.**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters because if I do Roy and Riza will be married by the end of the series.

It was the day when Roy Mustang and his subordinates were moving back to the central. They hopped on a train scheduled to depart later that evening. And as usual, Roy always ended up sitting right next to his only female subordinates, Riza Hawkeye. She's no ordinary female officer. She is the type with no nonsense attitude.

As usual, she was reading a book and once in a while threw a death glare at Havoc, Breda or Fuery if they if they start to pull stupid prangs or simply fight with one another. Roy watched the young First Lieutenant. She has been with him for years already. Nothing much has changed though. Except her hair maybe, it used to be shorter.

"What's so interesting about that book that you read it non-stop," Roy asked. Breaking the silence between them. He tried to take a look at them but she put it away.

"Nothing, sir," Riza replied. "Nothing that will interest you."

Roy sighed. "If you say so," He turned to look at Havoc who was sleeping noisily. He was actually talking in his sleep. Roy smirked. He turned to face his First Lieutenant again in attempt to take a peek at her book again but only to found her asleep_. 'My luck._ _Now I can have a look at whatever it is she was reading' _

When he was trying to take the book, he realized that there was a little smile on her face. _'Is today my lucky day? I had never seen her smile before. She must have no idea how damn good she look when she put on a smile. Maybe she does. Maybe she's hiding it on purpose.'_

When he tried to grab the book, Riza suddenly loose balance and it was when she was about to fall, Roy grab her and place her head on his shoulder. He watched her sleep for a few seconds and later put his arm around her. He opened the book and read a few line. He stopped. '_I guess today is my lucky day. When do I ever get to hold her like this? Damn. What on earth is this? You are busted Riza. I knew it all along that you are just like normal girls. You love romance novel'_

Roy started to unpack his belongings when he arrived at his new apartment. He took ane of his luggage and dumped it on the bed_. 'Wait a second. This isn't mine. Hmm.. Hawkeye.R. I wonder what is in her bag. Should I open it?' _Roy decided that there is no harm in looking at someone else's bag so he opened it and dug inside. First he took out a pink skirt that he would have never guess could belong to Riza. Then he took out a very small red tank top. He imagined how good Riza will look in it. He just could not stop himself and finally…

'This is my lucky day!'

"Colonel, I think we had accidentally switched our bags." Riza said when she arrived at the office the next morning. There were boxes everywhere since they were not done with unpacking their stuff.

"Yes. I'm aware of that. I'll send it to you later this evening." Roy said calmly. He was a happy man that morning after his big discovery last night.

Havoc watched the colonel as he turn around and smile slyly. He knew there was something very interesting that have happened and it involving the strict lady officer. At lunch time, Havoc approached him.

" Sir, do you mind sharing with me your discovery on Lt. Hawkeye."

"How do_ you_ know I found out something?"

Havoc smiled at Roy, "How long do you think I've known you, sir?" He saw Roy smirk at his comment. "So what is the big discovery?"

"Well you see, I have her bag with me last night and guess what she has in that bag." Roy smiled slyly.

"OH! Could it be.." He saw Roy's smile grow "No way! Sir, I swear I'll follow your lead forever..I…"

" What did you say!" Hawkeye suddenly appear from no where. The next thing Roy knew was he had fortunately escaped from death.It was not easy though. He promised her to do extra paperwork and keep his mouth shut.But Havoc can't seem to let it go.

"Common, sir. If you really saw her undies what's the harm of telling me the size." He kept on persuading him. He asked Roy again and again and when Roy thought Riza was nowhere near them. He approached Havoc.

"You wanna know?" Roy lowered his voice when he suddenly heard gun shots. He turned and saw Riza aiming at him. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't say anything."

"Sir?"

"I can't say anything."

" Can you check on her background? I don't think she's human."

"I'll do it right away and….Her size is extraordinary," Roy said but instantly regret it. "I'm sorry Hawkeye. Don't kill me! The word just slip out of my mouth!" Roy begs.

"Right and this bullet will slip out of the gun and hit your head."

How was it? Review please….


End file.
